Wandering Soul
by AruzaDraka
Summary: A young girl wanders the Earth, trying to escape her tormentor, whom wants her body and her powers. She has to decided to either run and keep running, living a life of misery or stand fight and possible die, however she is not alone in the battle. (SORRY CRAPPY SUMMARY)
1. Meeting - Chapter 1

This is my first try at writing a DBZ fan fiction. I do not own any of DBZ or its characters, expect for Hazel Draka (which is my character).

Please leave a message, that way I know if I should continue the story.

Thanks

In the corner, a small child hunched over, peering over the side of the wall, covered in the shroud of darkness, as she hides from the prying eyes of the unwanted guest. In the center of the room lays a women, beaten, battered, bloodily and hardly moving, expect for her chest heaving up and down. Her breathing short and sharp, if she is in pain.

A man's boots click against the metal floor, as he grabs a hold of the women pulling her to his eyes level. She has long black hair and beady black eyes, however one of her eyes is swollen shut while the other is half open. She does not show defeat or fear, as she stares the man down, as he bends his head back and forth if searching for something.

She spits into his face, blood splatter across his face, while he rubs it off. "Why you whore," he replies harshly. She smirks, "You will never break me," she mumbles blood seeping out of the corners of her mouth, "I will never be broken, not until the day you actually kill me."

He throws her, hard against the steal walls as he back cracks and pops. A small gasp escaping her lips as she lands with a thump. Her body not moving. "Pathetic, whore," as he rubs his hands on his black tunic if the mere touch of her is disgusting and vile. He even whips his face clean of her vile blood, while he stroll across the floor to another lifeless form in which he repeatedly kicks. The form never moving or making a groaning sound. Short black hair swaying for the body, his clothing tattered and torn to shred, if he too was in a battle. His eyes are glazed over, his mouth wide open, bruising all around his neck. The main cause of his death, a snapped neck.

The young woman groans a little as she tries to lift her head, looking at the snarky man before her, whom seems to be enjoying kicking the man. He walks around the lifeless form, bending down and grabbing a hold of the young women once more as she groans in agony, her arms at her side, unable to move. Her breathing rapid and unsteady, if she will die shortly.

In that moment, her eyes venture to the child in the corner, never giving away the young girl position as their eyes meet for the first time since the exchange of fists occurred hours ago. She kept her face stoic and unemotionally, but yet her eyes told a different story; not to watch what is to come next, however…

Inhaling a large amount of air, as I open my eyes, staring at the red oak beams above my head. My body completely covered in sweat, as I rub my hands over my face and through my hair. The same nightmare has plagued my dreams for the past few weeks, never ending and only allowing me a few seconds more of what is to come to the young child and the women. I do not know the women, man or child in my dreams.

Pulling my covers off my body, I swing y legs over the edge, letting my feet hit the cold floor, cooling down my body and my nerves. I place my face into my hand once more, turning my head towards the alarm clock that read in big bright red numbers: 3:23AM. "Another sleepless night," sighing as I start to stand, "Should probably lay off the late night horror stories."

My two dogs ears perk up if I am speaking to them, as I shake my head, trying to get the ever lasting memories of the two out of my head. I walk towards the bathroom, beginning my daily routine.

I cannot remember much of my past, nor how I came to live in the apartment, however I know that I am a young twenty some year old kid, going to college. And my name is… "Hazel!" I hear someone calling my name in the distance as I turn to find two friends of mine. Their beautiful black and brown hair perfectly straighten and style, along with beautiful complexion and make-up that would make anybody look twice in their direction.

"Morning Shumi and Kini," I reply with a smile as I wave in their direction, whom both seemed to be cheerful and excited as ever. Their arms are intertwined between each other as we walk onto the campus. Neither one of them grabbing a hold of my arms, knowing I do not like to be touched. A habit they have come to respect.

"You know what today is?" Shumi squealed loudly alongside with Kini. I shook my head 'no' even though I knew exactly what today is and why they were cheerful. Not moments later did I hear both the girls squeal even louder, "Oh my, there they are!" I covered my ears, continuing to walk pass them both as they stopped and began to whisper between each other. **Ridiculous,** shaking my head **Always excited to see "the" boys.**

Trunks and Goten are the two hottest and sot after men on campus. Every girl dreams of just speaking with them for a second, even though they never do speak. They stare into their eyes and just forget everything coming out of their mouths. They smile and continue to talk. But of course Trunks being the son of the wealthiest Grandfather of Capsule Corp is a bonus. Goten is the best friend of the wealthiest son and has been since childhood or so I have been told, by the two squealing girls.

I even once though they were dating each other, because you never see them apart, however I am completely and utterly wrong. They both have girlfriends or so I have been told once more by my friends. 

I am not a popular girl in school nor am I well known, expect for being a loner, unsociable and kinda friendly, which is fine with me. Makes it easier if I need to leave a place. Never have to deal with goodbye, though Shumi and Kini can be considered my friends, but even then, the three of us never truly hang out and if we do, it's a rarity.

Holding my books close to my chest as I continue to walk forward, passing the two dream boys, never glancing in their direction, however I felt their eyes gaze a pond my form. Long black hair and pearly blue eyes and a body of soccer player.

Not likely the attention I am receiving, I turn to face the boys, in which Goten quickly turns away, chatting away with their group of friends, however Trunks keeps his eyes on me for a big longer, before I walk through the doors.

Walking into Class, I grabbed the closet seat to the window, enjoying the rising sun, while other tend to shy away from the light. No fully awake. The days seemed to slow down once in the class, listening to the teacher talk. I tend to give the teachers half of my attention, while I stare out the window, watching as the bird chirp, the white clouds make odd shapes and listen to the wind blow.

I never knew why I enrolled in a college, knowing already a lot of the information they teach. Maybe it is to feel normal in a place that I not feel like I fit in. It could possible to pass the time, in hope of blending in with the population. To live a normal and peaceful life, however that is unlikely. My life is full of mishaps and torment. I have changed five different colleges in the last two years, because of mysterious occurrences happening. I felt it is my doing, hence I leave and start a new life or what new life I can possible deal with.

My eyes wander outside of the window, to the open fields that the college encases, as group of adults ran around the track, warming up for a sporting event. Occasionally the college with have fun sporting events for all whom decide to partake. Shumi and Kini always ask me to take part, however I do not want to draw unwanted attention in my direction.

I come across Trunks and Goten running, along with their club of girls trailing behind them, huffing and puffing, trying to keep up with the two of them. It seems it does not bother either one of them, having girls always trailing them, whispering behind their backs.

I have to admit, Trunks and Goten are handsome young strapping men, however I have no interest in such things, though Shimi and Kini have tried to get me to join their club, however I do not see the pint of daydreaming about two boys that will never happen. They usually call me a party popper or other sorta of words, however this is whom I am.

Staring at the two young men, I caught the glimpse of Trunks looking up, our eyes meeting for a moment. Deep down I felt a deep desire to jump on him, if some unknown force is pulling me towards him. I have kept this a secret from the two friends, knowing they will start to gush and want to talk more about my feelings. I am not too keen on talking about my feeling either. They both believe I am zombie in a girl body.

"Ms. Draka," my last name being called as I turned my attention to the teacher, whom is holding a book and a piece of chalk in her hands. Her glasses a bit big for her head, while her hair is pulled back into a tied bun. "Will you answer my question, Ms. Draka?" My eyes probably looked zoned out. I sigh, "Do I need to repeat the question, Ms. Draka?" with voice being stern and demanding as she reaches my name, if she is scowling a child.

"The answer to your question is the Battle of Iwo Jima," she is taken back by my tone and answer, as she looks down at her book and looking back up in my direction. She pushes her glasses up, leaving a white chalky mark in the center, "Why yes, that is correct." If she is disappointed, while turning back to the board, writing down more information.

I have always had a good sense of my surroundings and can be paying attention two different things.

Turning my attention back to the outside world, with my chin in my palm, watching the events unfold in front of me, as I watch both the purple hair Trunks and black hair Goten run the relay.

The bell rings as I gather my items and leave, debating if I want to continue to go to my classes or take the day off. I decide to go to the College gym and exercise considering I have been expelled out of many boxing and fighting clubs due to beating out many, well all of the men that would spare with me.

I do not remember when or how I became to enjoy boxing and fighting, however I have knack for it or rather it has just felt so natural, hitting a punching bag and occasionally idiots. Though it is bad to say such things. I am not a violent person, or so I hope I am, considering my memories have not reappeared due to my accident two years ago.

 **Left… Right… Left… Roundhouse Kick… Right…** I continued to throw combination punches and kicks, while the music blared in the background, giving me a rhythm to box to. I pay no mind to the attention I receive while in the gym, as other adult lift weights, run on the treadmills or yoga classes.

When I box, I am in the zone that everything around me becomes a big blur and I can actually think for once. I have no worries and no concerns, just me and the bag. Though the bag gets the ruff end of the deal, as I continue to throw punches. With my last punch I accidentally knocked the 100 pound bag off the beams, landing across the room near two people I did not expect to be in such a place.

Both dressed in short shorts, and skin tight tank-tops, their hair pulled back loosely, but yet up out of their faces. A towel is wrapped around Shumi's neck, while Kini holds onto her water bottle.

My chest heaving up and down while I stare in their direction, their faces of complete and utter shock and disbelief. I walked over, sweat dripping down my face and body. The two could not speak, but watch as I pick up the 100 pound bag and hang it back up, getting ready to hit the bag once more, however Shumi finally found her voice.

"Hazel? How did you—" she pointed in front of her to the spot where the bag is hanging. I sigh not wanting to speak, but rather to continue on punching the bag. "Yea. How did you pick that up? Isn't that 100 pounds."

I sigh, placing my hands on the bag as it swing left to right. I placed my head on the bag, looking in their direction, their eyes still big and their mouths open. "It's called training. You build muscle, you can lift heavier items." Afterward I went back to punching the bag, as the two girls continue on, however I could feel their eyes, along with the rest of the area eyes on me the entire time, which I could no longer handled.

Whipping the bag down, I walked out of the gym, more annoyed then when I first entered. Sighing, I walked across campus to one of the buildings that I knew I could venture to the top and have peace and quiet without interrupts.

Looking around the roof top, I find no person in sight as I close the door, as I walk around the corner. All buildings have a railing wrapping around the outer part, as to catch drunken college students from falling over the edge. It has happened once before, thus why the railings and the locked door, however student here are smart enough to know to break a lock.

Throwing my gym bag to the side, I spread out my arms taking in the sun's rays and letting the wind blow through my long black hair. "Beautiful and peaceful…" I did not notice the door creak open, until I heard my name being called, "Hazel?" when I turned around Trunks and Goten were standing there in shorts and a tank-tops, holding bottles of water. It looked if the two were hiding or rather running away from a group of girls.

I sigh, "Trunks. Goten." Nodding my head in their direction before grabbing my bag and heading to the door. **Guess I will find no peace today.** However as I pass, Trunks grabs a hold my arm, sending shivers and a spark down my body. His touch is warm and comfortable for an odd reason, however I do not let that be known. "What can I do for you?" I ask with a monotone, not really caring. His hand still on my arm, sending more shivers down my spine. I do not understand why I feel this sense or rather urge to jump on him, however I kept that feeling in check. He did not speak at first as his eyes stared into mine. "Trunks?" Goten says waving a hand in front of his face, snapping him out of his gaze. "You done?" I ask as he lets go of my hand, feeling a bit embarrassed. "Sorry, it's just we never see you skipping class."

I shook my head, as I left but he grabs my arm again, sending another shock wave through my body. "I did not mean to say you had to leave. I just—"

"I know what you meant."

"Then please stay," a smiling Goten behind him as I close my eyes not wanting to stay, but decide to in the end, not knowing what I will be getting myself into later, especially if someone comes up to the roof.

Trunks threw me an apple, he had in his bag, "Thought you may be hungry after your workout." I look at him, shaking my head while throwing my bag down and sitting down, as Goten begins to chow down on a few rice cakes he had bought. **Hearty appetite.**

"Where are you from?" Goten says in between each of his bites, as rice falls out the sides of his mouth. Trunks punching his friends arm, "Don't speak with your mouth full, idiot." "I come from many places."

"Many places?" Trunks asks while biting down on a rice cakes as well, "What do you mean?"

"I never stay in one place for too long,"

"What about your parents?" Goten asks again, while chowing down on other taste treats. "My parents died a few years back," which after saying I saw Trunks punch his friend in the arm harder, for bring up the subject which only made Goten start to choke on the rice cake. Trunks quickly started to pat Goten's back. I did not mean to laugh, but I could not help it.

Once Goten face stop turning purple, the boys both sighed and Goten took his food slower this time, afraid Trunks is going to hit him again for asking another question. "So Hazel, where do you live now?"

"I live on my own." Goten face brighten up, "Wow! Really?!" which he received another punch from Trunks, this time not knowing why he received one, since it is not a big deal. "Awe, Trunks, what was that for?" This time I could not help but let out a louder laughter. I could see why these two have become close friends, friends that I wish I could relate to however I cannot. Sure Shumi and Kini are great friends, however they are too girly for my taste, as they just want to talk about boys, dresses, clothing and make-up. Not something I dearly enjoy.

"Wow, she can smile," trunks replies with a sly smirk, as I quickly cover my smile as my cheeks turn a bright red color from embarrassment. I did not know why I am blushing for, it is not something I am ashamed of, but rather I feel oddly comfortable around these, if I have known them for years.

Trunks waves his hands in front of him, saying he sorry and that did not mean I had a bad smile or such things. "It's just we never see you smile, before." I sigh, as I grab a piece of my hand and begun to intertwine my finger in it, "Yea—" I stop as my chest tighten. I place my hand on my chest feeling it become tighter and tighter as a strong force hits me. Trunks grabs a hold my shoulder. "Hazel?" he says looking into my eyes, concern and worry written across his face, "Are you okay?"

The force again hits me in the chest, but with more force, as I feel my throat begin to close if someone is starting to choke me. I cough and whiz, trying to break free, "Hazel?" I could hear his voice repeat over and over again, along with Goten worry tone, "What is happening to her Trunks?"

"I do not know," he says turning to his friend and back in my direction as my eyes slowly begin to fall backwards into the eye sockets. I felt Trunks lift my body upwards and begin to carry me as I slowly loose subconscious. I hear a vile voice, "You will not escape child. I will find you and I will get my revenge." Tears streaming down my face as I black out from the lack of oxygen and the pain.


	2. Memories

Opening my eyes I groan and wrenched in pain. My throat dry and itchy and muffled as I breathe. A small masking covering my nose and mouth as hot air is pushed against it, as I turn my head looking around my surroundings.

The falling sun's rays leak through the open window to my right, as the constant beeping ringed through my head, from the machines taking my vitals. I grasp my mask, pulling it off, only to feel another a hand grab it and place it back on my face, "Sorry missy, but you will need to keep this on for a few more hours," a women's voice replies, as I turn to face her. She has a sweet and kind smile, short blue hair and blue eyes. She wore a long white lab coat, with a name tag in white and black letter: **Bulam Briefs.**

She looks back at the screen, tapping her finger to her chin, if pondering on my results. "Where am I?" I am able to voice though my voice is hoarse and barely audible.

"You are at the Capsule Corp Hospital," never taking her eyes off the screen, as it produces more data. "What happened—" I started to cough violently, my chest heaving up and down in pain. I started wheeze. "Breathe. Just breathe," I hear her soothing voice replies, as she does the motions with me. I follow her lead, taking smaller breaths. "Better?" I nod my head, as she gives me a weak smile. "Good." She pulls the covers back over my chest, "We believe you had a small seizer. You are lucky Trunks and Goten were there or you might not have…" her voice trailing off as she closed her eyes, tapping her fingers onto the sheets, if she did not want to say, died. "Anyways, you need some rest. I will be back in a few hours to check on you."

I nod my head, closing my eyes, however I could not fall back asleep, knowing this was no seizer. He is getting closer and there is nothing I can do, expect to run.

Ripping the mask off my face and along with the needles and wires in my air, I started to get dress. The machines started to beep crazily, alerting the nurses and doctors of my vials. Jumping onto the windowsill, I looked down, glad it is only 10 feet up from the ground.

Pounding on the door could be heard as I turned towards the door. My name being called repeatedly and frantically. Just as the door opened, I saw Trunks standing there, his facial expression filled with concern. When his eyes meet mine, "Hazel?" I jumped out of the window, landing with an 'ouch' as I rolled my ankle. I looked up at him, **Forgive me Trunks.** As I race off into the trees, feeling his wandering eyes on my form before I completely disappeared.

Grabbing a hold of my keys, looking around the streets, making sure no one has followed me, as open the door and shutting it just as fast. I leaned against the door in the shroud of darkness as I hear footsteps and a few barks. Turning on the lights I am confront with my two chocolate labs, Abui and Mocha. "Hey boys, you hungry?" I say in a childlike voice, as I hang my jacket up. Both of them beginning to jump up and down, excited for food, as I walk into the kitchen.

The two labs chowed down on their food I had prepared as I sat on the couch with my legs crossed legged, consuming my food at much slower rate, though watching the dogs remind me of how fast Goten and Trunks chowed down on their rice cakes. **Trunks…** I thought remembering seeing his facial expression of concern and worried as I jumped. I do not know why I am feeling anything for him, it is not like I like him anyway.

I have always been a kinder spirit and worry about what people think or do. I sigh placing my plate on the coffee table in front of me, not hungry anymore as I read the clock, "9:43PM."

 **What an eventful day** , I thought as I lean my head up against the back of the couch and stare up at the red oak beams, thinking of my next move. Do I stay and face him and die in the process, to finally end this misery of a life or run and keep on running, to save my own skin. Closing my eyes, "What am I to do, boys?" however a loud and pounding knock brought me back, as I snap my head in the direction of the front door. My two dogs, jump to their feet and got themselves in between the door and myself. They both started growling uncontrollable as the person continued to knock and hard.

 **He cannot be here. He cannot be here** I kept repeating over and over in my head, feeling panic, until I hear the person speak and all the tense I held within my body disappeared. "Hazel. I know you are in there. It's me Trunks. Open the door."

Walking over to the door, I waved my hand to the dogs, as they sat down on the cool floor, their tongues hanging out, but still watching the door. "What do you want Trunks?!" I yelled wondering how the hell he found my place, considering Shumi and Kini do not know where I live and for good reason. "I wanted to see if you are okay?"

Walking over to the door, I look through the peep hole, "I am fine. Now leave." I can see him shuffle back and forth, trying to keep warm with his hands in his pocket and a hood on his head. "I want to talk as well."

I sigh opening the door, but only a crack, allowing me to see him face on, but still able to shut the door if I need to. "I do not want to talk."

"Please Hazel?" I look at him, seeing him continue to shuffle back and forth as I felt the cool wind and rain come in. "How the hell did you find my place?" He half-chuckled at the comment, "Well…"

"Trunks?" I say, my voice raising. "You can't be mad."

"Trunks how did you find—"

"I followed you home," he replies quickly not knowing if I will hit him. When I do not he opens his eyes and ask quietly, "Now can I come in Hazel?"

"No," shutting the door however he puts his foot in the door in the nick of time, not allowing me to shut it. "Move your foot."

"Come on Hazel. It is freezing out here," his face in a sad pouty face as I groan, opening the door wider for him to enter. "Fine." I walk back into my apartment with my hands rubbing up and down my arms, trying to stay warm as the cool wind blows through the door. Trunks quickly shuts the door and locks in, as he walks in with his arms across his chest. I can hear his teeth chattering a little bit, "Do you happen to have a towel?" he asks before I sit down.

I walk into my bedroom, grabbing a few towels, however when I exited I did not expect to see him half naked. "What are you doing?"

"I have to take my wet clothes off or I will caught a cold," he replies trying to take off his hoodie and shirt at the same time, however he fails miserable and gets himself stuck. He starts to laugh a little bit, "Can you help me?"

I sigh, walking over and throwing the towel on the back of the couch as I help him. I try to pull it off, however he is about 4 inches taller then me and I cannot reach over his head, "Bend down…" He does as he is told and I pull off the shirt and hoodie, only to fall over the couch. "Ouchie," I reply as I rub the center of my back. He tries to help me up, but I grab the towels and throw them into his face, as I roll off the couch.

I look back at him as he begins to run the towels over his rock solid chest, as every muscle tighten and loosen as he moves. He wraps the towel around his neck and he begins to unbuckle his pants. "Whoa, what the hell are you doing?" Placing my hand on his hands, before he counld full undo his pants. "These are completely soak. I don't think you want your coach wet," giving me an or-do-you-care expression as he looks down at my hand, that I pull away very quickly.

"I…ah…I," I could not string words together as he begun to undo them once more. "Hold your horse, minister. Let me get some of my workout clothes for you and allow me to exit the room before you undress. Doubt your girlfriend would be happy about that," I reply the last part mostly to myself as I entered my room. "I don't have girlfriend," he yells back. I snort at his comment, "Sure you do not."

Grabbing basketball shorts and a large tank-top I walk out my room, only to quickly shut my eyes. "What the hell Trunks!" He chuckles a little. "What? Never seen a naked man?"

"No I have not and I would like to keep that way for a while longer." I reply as I turn my head with my eyes still closed, holding out the clothing I gathered for him. He take piece by piece as he redress, however I keep my eyes closed, "You can open them now."

I slowly open them and find him fully clothes in my baggy clothes. "These fit nice, where did you get them?" he asked as I grab a hold of his clothing and towels, "Whoa where are you going with those?" giving me a strange expression. "Do you want them dry or put them back on wet when you leave?" I ask with a hint of sarcasms.

"Um… dry please." Rubbing the back of his head as I throw them into the drier. "Thought so." He still has one of the two towels as he pulls it over his head and starts to dry his hair, making his purple hair all messy and frizzy.

"Can you not hear the lightening and thundering outside?" he asked as I sat down on the couch. "I had no paid attention to the outside world," leaning my head against the couch back. "What do you want Trunks?" I felt the spot next to couch sink in, as I turn my attention to him, in no real mood to talk, however I have really notice how purple his hair really is and how baby blue his eyes really are.

The towel lays against his neck and shoulder area, as he looks around the room taking in my apartment and seems to be quiet impressed, of course it is no mansion. He turned his attention to me, as I became captive by his eyes, "Why did you jump out of the hospital window? You could've—"

"I do not like hospitals," I stated flatly and quickly, not wanting to speak of it again. I turn my attention to the TV in front of us, though it is not on, as I watch his reflection as he kept his eyes on my form. "Seriously? You jumped out because you don't like hospitals?" I nod my head, "You could have gotten yourself in a worse condition. You should—"

"Why do you care so much Trunks?" I ask him with annoyed facial expression, "It is not like you are my friend."

"Seriously? You think I wouldn't help you if I wasn't your friend?" his voice rising as his face turns angry and frustrated, "You think that low of me?"

"Then what? Are you being a Good Samaritan, so that people would love you more? Or for you own gain, knowing you helped a girl whom cannot help herself?"

"What?!" he says turning his entire body in my direction, as I jump to my feet, slightly collapsing on my left side, because of the sprain ankle. "I think it is time for you to leave, Trunks." I started towards the door as he grabs a hold of my wrist, stopping me. I pull my hand away immediately feeling a new strange sensation. He tries to grab for my wrist again, but I pull it back. He jumps to his feet.

"Leave Trunks," I retorted as I walk backwards, expect for my back soon hits the wall, pinning me in one area as he continues to move forward, placing his hands near the side of my head. I did not fear him nor felt threaten by him, but I sure as hell did not want his sympathy.

He stares into my hazel eyes as I stare back into his baby blue, slowly feeling memorized by them. His wet hang hangs loosely around his well frame face, "Why do you push people away Hazel?"

"I do not push people away," though I know I do, but it is better for them not to be in my world and me in theirs. "I choose not to have people in my life."

"Same difference," he retorts still eerily close to my face. I try to move, but he blocks my way, "Move Trunks."

"No." he states firmly, as I try moving left as he moves left. I sigh, "What do you want?" feeling irritated and annoyed that I am being a prisoner in my own home. "I want to know why you push people away. I am trying to help you and yet you—"

"You would not understand Trunks."

"Try me," he said gritting his teeth together, keeping my form blocked in by his arms. I sigh, opening my mouth and then closing, not knowing if I should tell him the truth, that some psycho is trying to use my powers and my body for his own bidding or tell him a flat out lie. "Hazel?" his voice slightly gentler then before but still having the presence of being annoyed.

"My life is complicated and fill with unexpected occurrences—"

"Welcome to my life," he replies, but I give him a stern glare, "My life is not complicated because of life decisions, boyfriends, or school problems. My life is complicated because bad and horrible things happen around me, things I cannot control. I find it is best to keep people out of my life and me out of theirs."

"Seriously? Just because bad shit happens to you, you decided to exile yourself from civilization," he says with sarcasm, if I am side stepping the question, "How can you say that? Life is complicated, bad shit happens, but you don't have to face the challenges alone. You have family—"

"No I do not. I lost my family when I was young, I have no memories past the age of ten years old, along with no friends, because they end up dead half the time," I retort spilling information I wish not to spill to him. My eyes fill with tears, as his face relaxes a bit, "You do not understand what shit I have gone through Trunks. I have been running for over half of my life, trying to escape life itself, however I cannot. It comes back and haunts my dreams and my reality. I have no salvage, just darkness."

"Then what do you call me?" he ask confused. I snort as I turn my face away, "You are just an acquaintance, nothing more. Just somebody that was in the right place at the right time, or rather the wrong place and the right time." He is completely shocked by my answer, as I dip underneath his arms, getting away, however I felt him grab a hold of my body, sending a shock down my body as he forces me back to the wall.

Just as lightening flashed outside, near the apartment cutting off the lights. I closed my eyes as image in my mind began to start popping up, images of a young girl with long black hair and hazel eyes, curl up in the corner as lightning flashes outside and the room is filled with darkness.

 _"_ _Mommy," the crackle of the thundered roared as she squealed loudly, crawling into the corner, holding her arms and legs tightly to her chest, tears streaming down her face. The sound of the beating footsteps echoed off the walls, making her tremble more. "Pleasee stop… I don't wanna…" her small voice replies as his steps continue to walk in her direction._

 _"_ _Aw poor little monkey, are you frighten by the lightening," the vile voice replies as he holds out his hand. "Come on child." He waves his hand for her to come out, at first she does not, but after a while she takes the man's hand, however what is to come next is not what a child expects._

 _He throws her across the floor, her back hitting the metal wall. The lightning flashes, making her cover eyes of fear. She tries to crawl to the corner, but the crackle sound of a whip can be heard as she screams in pain. "Pleaseee stop…" her voice crackling as tears stream down her face, "Pleaseee stop… I won't be afraid…" however the whip lash again and again, hitting her back and her arms._

 _He chuckles at the sight, as the poor child is curled in a ball, covered in her own blood as the torture continues, only making her fear of storms worse. The whip cutting and burning into her skin…_

I covered my ears with my hands, not wanting to hear that man's voice and the screams of the poor child, as I closed my eyes tightly not wanting to see it happening before her. Slowly I drop to the floor, curling my knees into my chest. My breathing elevating, as I feel I cannot breathe. "Please stop…" I repeat over and over again, as tears stream down my face, "Please stop this…I cannot take it."

I shake my head side to side, wanting everything to stop. I felt a hand touch my shoulders, as I shy away from it. "Hazel?" his voice soft and kind and filled with concern, however I cannot open my eyes for fear of **_him_** standing in front of me. My body slowly start to feel cold to the bone as I begin to shiver.

"Hazel?" I felt Trunks rub his hands up and down the side of my arms, but stops immediately. Pulling one of my sleeves up, he feels the scars that are present and when the flash of lightening occurs he is taken back as I keep shaking my head and asking for it all to stop.

I felt him pull me into his chest as he lifts me from the ground, carrying me. I feel myself hit soft fabric, as he encased his arms around my body, as I wrap my arms around his chest and burying myself into his chest, hoping this would all end. "Please make it stop…"

His starts to rub the back of my head 'shhhh' every now and then rocking me back and forth. "You are okay," I hear him reply over and over again. His touch is soft and warm, full of comfort, love and kindness. A feeling I have not felt in a long time. A feeling that I cannot truly remember feeling to be honest.

"You are okay Hazel. I will not let anything hurt you," I dug deeper into his chest, as I felt the weight of the world lift from my shoulders, as my body is slowly relaxing, "I promise." As another flash of lighten occurred. I coward as he turns my head into his chest, cover my sight from the light.

The sweet and comforting smell of his aroma filled my nose, making me slowly feel safe in his arms. I drift into a deep and soundless slumber, knowing nothing can harm me here or I can only hope.


End file.
